


Zero Gravity

by AkiRah



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Zero Gravity, muddled point of view, the ache when someone is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: They used to fly out to the middle of nowhere and kill the engines. They still do, but now they're millions of miles and half a decade apart.





	Zero Gravity

“Captain?”

“Commander?”

“Where are you going?” 

“Out,” Andronikos growls, up out of his captain’s seat as the word breaks past his teeth.

“Out,” Neria sighs, staring at the beat up shuttle on the landing pad. 

“Just for a bit.” 

The shuttle is old

And she complains as Neria points her nose at the stars. 

Andronikos gets out into open space and kills the engine.

Neria switches off the gravity with a thought, shedding her robes.

His shirt floats up off the chair. 

_I miss you_.

He thinks

She screams

_It doesn’t feel right without you here._

“Come home,” he mouths, unable or unwilling to breathe real life into words no one can hear.

“Where _are_ you?” She complains, reaching one hand up like she can touch his face through the distance and the years. 

This was their special place. An empty shuttle with the engines dead and the gravity off. Floating alone until they came together. Lips and fingertips while the galaxy melted away.

_It’s all been wrong since you disappeared._

The moment passes. 

Andronikos blinks until his eyes are dry and drifts back to the artificial gravity pump. 

Neria hits the floor with both feet wipes her eyes.

She takes a deep breath

He takes a deep breath. 

And life goes on. 


End file.
